Für immer Dein?
by Kelly76
Summary: Ryan und Marissa begegnen sich nach langer Zeit wieder, werden sie es schaffen, wieder miteinander glücklich zu werden? Hauptsächlich R&M mit ein bißchen S&S.
1. Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Okay, das ist meine erste Fanfiction, also seid nicht zu streng mit mir, Okay? Ich bin ein Ryan/Marissa-Fan, also geht es hauptsächlich um die beiden, aber ein bißchen Seth/Summer-Zeitist auch dabei

**Kapitel 1**

Die Sprechanlage auf seinem Schreibtisch surrte.

„Mr. Atwood, Ms. Cassidy auf Leitung zwei"

Ryan seufzte und nahm den Hörer ab.

Ryan: „Hey Lily"

Lily: _schmollend_ „Darling, Du wolltest mich doch gestern abend noch anrufen."

Ryan: _leicht genervt_ „Ich weiß, aber es ist spät geworden und ich wollte Dich nicht wecken."

Lily: „Na gut, sehen wir uns nachher?"

Ryan: „Ich muß mal sehen, ich habe nachher noch ein Meeting mit den Leuten aus San Diego, aber vielleicht komme ich danach bei Dir vorbei, Okay?"

Lily: „Okay, bis dann, Darling."

Ryan legte auf und verdrehte die Augen. Lily ging ihm inzwischen schon richtig auf die Nerven. Sie rief ihn ständig an, manchmal auch mitten in der Nacht, tauchte ohne Vorwarnung bei seiner Familie auf, wenn sie wußte, daß er dort war und dann nannte sie ihn auch noch ständig „Darling"! Er hatte schon ein paar mal vorgehabt, sich von ihr zu trennen, aber dann jedesmal überlegt, daß es immer noch besser war, mit ihr zusammen zu sein als alleine. Obwohl er da manchmal nicht sicher war. Er errinnerte sich an den Moment, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Er hatte in der Mittagspause in einem Café gesessen und Zeitung gelesen, als sich plötzlich jemand zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. Er hatte überrascht aufgeschaut und da war sie – jung, hüsch, blond, vielleicht ein bißchen zu stark geschminkt – und lächelte ihn an. Sie hatte eindeutig mit ihm geflirtet und schon kurze Zeit später war er mit ihr im Bett gelandet. Das war jetzt knapp 2 Monate her und inzwischen tat sie so, als wäre er schon mit ihr verheiratet, obwohl er ihr schon mehrmals deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, daß von seiner Seite aus diese Beziehung nichts ernstes war. Er hatte keine ernste Beziehung mehr gehabt seit… ja, da war sie wieder, die Errinnerung an Marissa. Er holte seine Brieftasche raus und klappte sie auf und da lächelte sie ihn vom Foto her an. An dem Tag waren sie alle vier am Strand gewesen und Seth hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, sie beide immer wieder zu fotografieren, bis Summer ihm irgendwann die Kamera weggenommen hatte. „Komm schon, Cohen, laß die beiden endlich in Ruhe". Seth war hinter ihr hergerannt, um sich seine Kamera wiederzuholen und er und Marissa hatten endlich etwas Zeit für sich alleine gehabt. Er lächelte bei der Errinnerung an diesen Tag. Er wußte noch jedes Detail: was sie angehabt hatte, wie sie geduftet hatte, wie weich ihre Lippen waren,als er sie geküßt hatte und wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, als sie ihm ein „ich liebe Dich" ins Ohr flüsterte und er ihren Hals geküßt hatte und auch „ich liebe dich" flüsterte. Er seufzte und sagte zu sich selber „Du Idiot, das ist inzwischen schon fast 6 Jahre her, wann wirst Du sie endlich vergessen? Wenn sie Dich so sehr geliebt hätte wie Du sie, wäre sie nicht weggegangen". Dann klappte er seine Brieftasche zu und setzte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa schaute aus dem Fenster auf die New Yorker Skyline und den Central Park. Es war schon den ganzen Tag herrlich sonnig und überall konnte man verliebte Pärchen sehen, die lachten und herumalberten. Warum war eigentlich jeder glücklich, nur sie selber nicht? „Tja, Du Dummkopf, daran bist Du selber schuld", sagte sie zu sich selber, „ Du hast Dein Glück verspielt, vielleicht hättet ihr es ja doch hinbekommen" Nach den Schüssen auf Trey war sie zwar, dank Sandy, von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen worden, aber sie selber fühlte sich schuldig. Wie hätte Ryan sie jemals lieben können, nachdem sie seinen Bruder getötet hatte? Er hatte ihr zwar mehrmals versichert, daß er ihr nicht die Schuld gab an dem, was passiert war, aber sie hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Also hatte sie kurz nach der Verhandlung Newport verlassen und war nach New York gezogen, wo sie Fashion und Design studiert hatte und versucht hatte, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Und zumindest in beruflicher Hinsicht war ihr das auch gelungen. Inzwischen war sie die stellvertrende Geschäftsführerin einer großen Modefirma und die Arbeit machte ihr auch Spaß, aber trotzdem fehlten ihr ihre Freunde von früher. Sie lächelte bei der Errinnerung an Summer und Seth. Kaum zu glauben, daß die beiden inzwischen geheiratet hatten und schon ein Kind hatten und das zweite erwarteten. Sie telefonierte ab und zu mit Summer und hörte sich voller Freude den neuesten Klatsch aus Newport an und die Geschichten über Seth und Alyssa. Das Thema Ryan hatten sie immer ausgeklammert, nachdem Marissa Summer einmal darum gebeten hatte. Das einzige, was sie über ihn gehört hatte, war, daß Ryan nach seinem Architekturstudium bei der Newport Group angefangen hatte und sich ein Jahr später nach einem großen Streit mit Julie selbstständig gemacht hatte und Kirsten als seine Partnerin mitgenommen hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte sich bitter darüber beklagt, vor allem, weil die Newport Group deshalb inzwischen kurz vor dem Ruin stand. Sie hatte sich damals gefreut, weil es Ryan so gut ging und er seine Träume hatte verwirklichen können. Ryan… sie errinnerte sich oft daran, wie es gewesen war, in seinen Armen zu liegen. Egal, wie schrecklich ihr Leben oft gewesen war, bei ihm hatte sie sich immer sicher und beschützt gefühlt. Sie hatte schon weiche Knie bekommen, wenn er sie nur angesehen hatte und jedesmal, wenn sie in seine strahlenden blauen Augen blickte, hatte sie sofort Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Und nur bei ihm zu sein, hatte sie glücklich gemacht. In ihren Gedanken ließ sie diese glücklichen Tage mit ihm Revue passieren. Wenn er sie küßte… Marissa wurde aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen, als es an ihrer Bürotür klopfte. Ihre Chefin steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein.

Alice: „Hey Marissa, hast Du Zeit, ich möchte gerne etwas mit Dir besprechen."

Marissa: „Ja klar, setz Dich."

Alice: „Hör zu, Marissa. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß Deine Arbeit hier eigentlich nicht gebraucht wird…"

**Bitte sagt mir, was Ihr bis jetzt davon haltet...**


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Marissa: "Oh Gott, Du willst mich feuern?"

Alice lachte „Ach Quatsch, natürlich nicht, im Gegenteil. Ich habe vorhin den Mietvertrag für eine zweite Filiale unterschrieben und ich möchte, daß Du diese Filiale leitest."

Marissa: "Was, ich?"

Alice: "Ja, Du. Ich denke, Du bist genau die Richtige dafür."

Marissa: "Oh wow, meinst Du, ich bekomme das hin?"

Alice: "Ja, natürlich. Als ich vor 3 Monaten für 8 Wochen in Hongkong war, hast Du die Firma auch alleine geführt und voriges Jahr auch, als ich nach der Operation fürfast 3Monate ausgefallen bin. Und sollte es irgendwelche Probleme geben, komme ich und helfe Dir, aber ich denke nicht, daß Du Hilfe brauchen wirst."

Marissa: "Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Dir danken soll, Alice."

Alice: "Nichts zu danken, ich wußte schon, als ich Dich eingestellt habe, daß Du irgendwann so weit sein würdest."

Marissa: "Danke Dir. Wann soll es denn losgehen?"

Alice: "Am besten wäre, wenn Du so schnell wie möglich nach Newport fliegen würdest, um Dir schon mal die Räume anzusehen, dann …"

Marissa: _entsetzt_ "Was? Newport?"

Alice: "Oh, hatte ich das noch nicht gesagt? Ja, diese Filiale wird in Newport sein."

Marissa: "Oh Gott!"

Alice: "Was ist los, stimmt was nicht? Freust Du Dich nicht, wieder zurück nach Hause zu kommen?"

Marissa: "Doch, doch, natürlich, ich war nur kurz überrascht."

Alice sah auf ihre Uhr: "Okay, ich muß jetzt los, ich habe gleich einen Termin, bis dann."

Marissa: "Okay, bis dann, Alice und nochmal danke."

Nachdem Alice Marissa's Büro verlassen hatte, saß Marissa völlig geschockt hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Nach all diesen Jahren… Ausgerechnet in Newport mußte diese neue Filiale sein! Dann würde sie Ryan zwangsläufig irgendwann begegnen! Andererseits war das Angebot von Alice eine riesige Chance und sie hatte schon länger davon geträumt, irgendwann selber eine Firma zu leiten. Aber in Newport? Sie mußte dringend mit Summer sprechen. Sie nahm den Telefonhörer ab und wählte.

Summer: "Cohen"

Marissa: "Hey, Summ, ich bin's."

Summer: _freut sich_ "Coop! Wie geht's Dir? Was machst Du? Wie läuft die Arbeit?Was…"

Marissa:_ lachend_ "Okay, Summ, Du läßt mich ja nicht mal antworten."

Summer: "Du hast recht, entschuldige. Oh, warte mal kurz..."

Marissa hörte, wie Summer den Hörer zur Seite legte und brüllte „Cohen, verdammt, beweg Deinen Hintern hierher und sorg dafür, daß Deine Tochter mit dem Unsinn aufhört."

Marissa mußte lachen. Alyssa war jetzt 4 Jahre alt und ein richtiger Wildfang, sie hielt ihre Eltern ständig auf Trab und hatte immer irgendeinen Unsinn im Kopf. Dann kam Summer wieder an den Hörer.

Summer: "Entschuldige, Coop. Okay,schieß los, was gibt's neues?"

Marissa: "Hör zu, Summ, Du mußt mir helfen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

Summer: "Ich habe Dir schon ein paar mal gesagt, Du mußt Dich endlich von Jake trennen. Wie lange willst Du dieses Theater noch mitmachen? Was hat er denn diesmal gemacht?"

Marissa dachte nach. Oh Gott, Jake! An ihn hatte sie bei der ganzen Sache noch gar nicht gedacht. Naja, er war ihr nicht so wichtig, daß sie seinetwegen ihre Karriere hätte sausen lassen. Eigentlich hatte sie schon mehrmals versucht, sich von ihm zu trennen, aber dann jedesmal klein beigegeben, wenn er wieder mal eine Erklärung für alles hatte. Obwohl…

Summer: "Hey, Coop, redest Du nicht mehr mit mir?"

Marissa: "Entschuldige, Summ, mit Jake hat es diesmal nichts zu tun, ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich noch gar nicht an ihn gedacht. Aber das ist jetzt auch nicht so wichtig. Stell Dir vor, meine Chefin will mir die Leitung einer neuen Filiale übertragen."

Summer: "Coop, das ist doch toll, gratuliere. Aber was ist denn das Problem?"

Marissa: "Diese neue Filiale wird in Newport sein."

Summer: _freut sich_ "Was, in Newport, das ist ja fantastisch! Dann habe ich endlich meine beste Freundin wieder hier. Und endlich habe ich wieder jemanden, der mit mir zusammen zum Shoppen geht. Und außerdem… _Sie stoppte ihren Redeschwall für einen kurzen Moment_Oh, jetzt verstehe ich Dein Problem. Du würdest Ryan natürlich wiedersehen."

Marissa: "Ja, genau. Summ, was soll ich nur machen? Das ist eine riesen Chance für mich und ich fände es toll, wieder bei Dir und Seth zu sein, aber …"

Summer: "Nichts aber! Du wirst doch nicht darauf verzichten, nur weil Du zu feige bist, Ryan wieder zu sehen."

Marissa: "Ich bin nicht feige. Du weißt doch, was passiert ist! Verdammt, ich habe seinen Bruder getötet! Wie könnte er mir das jemals verzeihen?"

Summer: "Du weißt doch, daß Ryan Dir nicht die Schuld dafür gegeben hat. Das hat er Dir doch oft genug gesagt. Es war ganz alleine Trey's Schuld, denn er war es, der erst versucht hat, Dich zu vergewaltigen und dann auch noch seinen Bruder töten wollte. Überleg mal, wenn Du nicht auf Trey geschossen hättest, wäre Ryan jetzt tot!"

Marissa: "Ich weiß, Summ, aber trotzdem, ich errinnere mich noch genau, daß Ryan mich kaum ansehen konnte danach. Hat er denn nie zu Euch etwas darüber gesagt?"

Summer: "Ehrlich gesagt, haben wir nicht mehr darüber gesprochen. Nachdem Du nach New York gezogen bist, hat Ryan sich tagelang im Poolhaus eingeschlossen und wollte mit niemandem reden und danach ist er jedesmal ausgewichen, wenn wir ihn darauf angesprochen haben, also haben wir es irgendwann sein lassen. Aber inzwischen sind 6 Jahre vergangen. Also, mach Dir keine Gedanken mehr, vergiß das Ganze und komm so schnell wie möglich her."

Marissa: "Du hast recht, vielleicht können wir ja sogar irgendwann wieder so etwas wie Freunde sein. Okay, ich weiß noch nicht genau, wann ich komme, aber ich melde mich auf jeden Fall vorher nochmal bei Dir. Und Summ… danke."

Summer: _lächelt_ "Wozu hat man denn seine beste Freundin? Machs gut, Coop, bis dann."

Marissa legte auf. Summer hatte recht. Nachdem inzwischen 6 Jahre vergangen waren, hatte Ryan ihr vielleicht so weit vergeben, daß er sie nicht mehr haßte. Und vielleicht… „Du bist ein Dummkopf, komm endlich über ihn hinweg.", sagte sie zu sich selber. Ryan könnte sie sicher nie mehr so lieben wie früher. Und auch wenn er immer ihre große Liebe sein würde, mußte sie lernen, damit umzugehen. Sonst würde sie am Ende wieder mit gebrochenen Herzen dastehen. Und sie hatte wahrhaftig lange genug gebraucht, um ihr Leben ohne ihn wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen (auch wenn es in diesem Kapitel nur um Marissa ging, im nächsten ist Ryan wieder dabei, versprochen). Wenn Ihr irgendwelche Verbesserungsvorschläge habe, nur her damit! Weil das meine erste Fanfiction ist, bin ich etwas unsicher, ob ich alles richtig mache... Also: Read and Review, please :-)


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Nachdem Summer aufgelegt hatte, suchte sie im ganzen Haus nach ihrem Mann, bis sie ihn schließlich im Badezimmer fand, wo er mit Alyssa spielte, die mitten in einem riesigen Schaumberg in der Badewanne saß und fröhlich planschte. Summer blieb eine Weile von den beiden unbemerkt in der Tür stehen und schaute lächelnd zu, wie Alyssa ihrem Vater irgendeine für sie sehr wichtige Neuigkeit erzählte. Oh Gott, Sie hätte sich damals auf der Highschool niemals träumen lassen, daß sie irgendwann einmal ausgerechnet Seth Cohen heiraten würde, aber für nichts in der Welt würde sie dieses Glück jemals eintauschen wollen. Sie errinnerte sich an die Anfänge ihrer Beziehung, an ihren Abschlußball und an die vielen Stunden, die sie beide gemeinsam in seinem Zimmer verbracht hatten… Da entdeckte Seth seine Frau, die, völlig versunken in ihre Gedanken, lächelnd in der Tür stand.

Seth: Hey Liebling, wer war am Telefon?

Summer: Marissa. Und Du wirst es nicht glauben. Sie kommt zurück nach Newport !

Seth: Was? Das ist ja fantastisch, dann hast Du Deine beste Freundin endlich wieder hier. Und dann kann sie in Zukunft wieder mit Dir zum Shoppen gehen und ich bin davon befreit. Und außerdem sind die Fab 4 endlich wieder vereint.

Summer: Naja, ob daraus was wird, weiß ich noch nicht, Marissa hat wahnsinnige Angst davor, Ryan wieder zu sehen. Sie glaubt, er kann ihr nicht verzeihen, was damals passiert ist. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, daß er ihr jemals wirklich die Schuld gegeben hat an dem, was passiert ist.

Seth hatte in der Zwischenzeit Alyssa aus der Wanne geholt, sie abgetrocknet und ihr den Schlafanzug angezogen. Sie gingen alle in Alyssa's Zimmer gegenüber und kurz nachdem Seth und Summer ihre Tochter zugedeckt hatten, war sie nach einem „Gute Nacht, Mommy und Daddy" auch schon eingeschlafen. Nachdem sie beide aus Alyssa's Zimmer gekommen waren und Seth die Tür leise hinter sich zugemacht hatte, drehte er sich zu Summer um.

Seth: Ich denke auch nicht, daß Ryan Marissa die Schuld gegeben hat an dem, was passiert ist. Immerhin hat sie ihn gerettet, denn er weiß, daß Trey ihn umgebracht hätte, wenn Marissa nicht geschossen hätte. Aber … willst Du jetzt, wo wir heute zum ersten Mal alleine sind, wirklich über Ryan und Marissa reden? Ich hätte da nämlich eine bessere Idee…

Er lächelte verführerisch und küßte sie. Als der Kuß intensiver wurde, löste sich Summer und meinte „ Ja, ich glaube, diese Idee gefällt mir auch besser". Sie kicherte und zog ihren Mann an der Hand hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer. Und für den Rest dieser Nacht dachten beide kein einziges Mal mehr über Ryan und Marissa nach.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Ryan stieg aus seinem Wagen und betrat das Gebäude. Kaum war er in dem Stockwerk angekommen, in dem sein Büro war, wurde er auch schon von Maggie, seiner Sekretärin begrüßt.

Maggie: Guten Morgen, Mr. Atwood.

Ryan: Guten Morgen, Maggie. Irgendwelche Anrufe?

Maggie: Ja, Ihr Bruder hat schon dreimal angerufen, Sie möchten ihn bitte zurückrufen. Oh, und Mr. Kendall's Sekretärin hat angerufen. Das Meeting mußte auf morgen verschoben werden.

Ryan: Okay, danke Maggie.

Ryan ging in sein Büro, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und wählte Seth's Nummer.

Alyssa: Hallo?

Ryan mußte lächeln: Hey, Alyssa, hier ist Ryan. Kannst Du mir Deinen Dad ans Telefon holen?

Alyssa:_ aufgeregt_ Onkel Ryan! Du warst schon soooo lange nicht mehr bei uns. Wann kommst denn wieder mal? Und bringst Du mir dann auch wieder was mit?

Ryan lachte: Klar, Kleines, das mache ich doch immer, oder? Ich verspreche Dir, ich komme bald wieder vorbei, Okay?

Alyssa: Okay, bye, Onkel Ryan.

Dann hörte Ryan, wie Alyssa den Hörer hinlegte und laut brüllte „Daddy, Onkel Ryan will mit Dir sprechen". Kurz darauf kam Seth an den Hörer.

Seth: Hey Ryan, ich habe schon dreimal angerufen, wieso bist Du denn heute erst so spät im Büro?

Ryan: Ich habe noch ein bißchen zu Hause gearbeitet und das Meeting vorbereitet, das heute Mittag sein sollte und als ich dann hier ankam, habe ich gehört, daß es auf morgen verschoben wurde. Also, was ist so wichtig?

Seth: Nein warte, wenn Dein Meeting verschoben wurde, könnten wir uns doch Mittags zum Essen treffen. Ich muß Dir was wahnsinnig wichtiges erzählen.

Ryan: Klar gerne, wir haben uns ja schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Komm doch so gegen 3 her und dann gehen wir was essen, Okay?

Seth: Okay, bye.

Nachdem Ryan aufgelegt hatte, arbeitete er den ganzen Vormittag und merkte erst, wie spät es schon war, als Seth in sein Büro kam.

Seth: Hey Mann, fertig? Wo wollen wir denn essen?

Ryan: Was hältst Du von dem Italiener um die Ecke?

Seth: Klingt gut, laß uns gehen

Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, fing Seth an

Seth: Hör zu, ich muß Dir was wichtiges erzählen. Rate mal, wer gestern bei uns angerufen hat.

Ryan: Wer denn?

Seth: Marissa

Für ein paar Sekunden war Ryan blass geworden, dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen

Ryan: _versucht, unbeteiligt zu klingen, trotzdem hört man die Nervosität _Oh toll, und was macht sie so?

Seth lachte: Du warst schon immer ein schlechter Schauspieler. Wahnsinn, daß nach so langer Zeit immer noch schon ihr Name reicht, um Dich total nervös zu machen.

Ryan: _guckt ihn mit dem typischen Ryan-Blick an_ Seth, nerv mich nicht! Also, was wollte sie und warum bist Du der Meinung, daß das für mich so wahnsinnig wichtig ist?

Seth: Weil sie zurück nach Newport kommt

Ryan: _geschockt_ WAS?

Seth: Ja, sie kommt zurück. Sie wurde befördert und soll hier eine neue Filiale übernehmen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Summer hat gestern mit ihr telefoniert. Hey, hörst Du mir noch zu?

Den Rest von Seth' Satz hatte Ryan schon gar nicht mehr mitbekommen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich wie ein Karussel. Oh Gott, sie kam zurück! Zurück nach Newport! Nach so langer Zeit! Ob sie ihm wohl inzwischen verziehen hatte? Sie hatte nie gesagt, daß sie ihm die Schuld gab an dem, was passiert war, aber schließlich war Trey sein Bruder gewesen und er hatte sie gedrängt, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, während er mit Seth und Sandy in Miami war. Und dann hatte er ihr auch noch unterstellt, eine Affäre mit Trey zu haben! Aber wie um alles in der Welt hätte er denn auch ahnen sollen, was wirklich passiert war? Sie hatte ihm nichts gesagt und Trey hatte ihn belogen. Und trotzdem, wenn er in dieser Nacht zu ihr gegangen wäre, um mit ihr zu reden, dann wäre nichts davon passiert. Aber er war zu Trey gefahren, und Marissa hatte auf Trey schießen müssen, um ihn zu retten. Und danach hatte er ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können. Seinetwegen war sie durch die Hölle gegangen! Und sie hatte seinen Anblick scheinbar auch nicht mehr ertragen können, denn kurz darauf war sie nach New York gezogen. Wie hätte sie ihn auch noch lieben können, nach dem, was er ihr angetan hatte?

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er Seth reden hörte.

Seth wedelte mit der Hand vor Ryan's Gesicht rum: Hey, Mann. Hallooooo, Erde an Ryan!

Ryan: Tut mir leid, ich war kurz abgelenkt

Seth: Kurz ist gut, ich rede seit 5 Minuten auf Dich ein.

Ryan: Tut mir leid. Also, was hast Du gesagt?

Seth: Summer sagt, Marissa hat Angst davor, Dich wiederzusehen.

Ryan: Wer könnte ihr das auch verdenken? Dank mir ist sie durch die Hölle gegangen. Sie wird mir wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen können…

Seth: Ach komm schon, erstens glaube ich nicht, daß Marissa Dir jemals die Schuld gegeben hat, an dem, was passiert ist und außerdem ist inzwischen so viel Zeit vergangen, sie wird sich freuen, Dich wiederzusehen. Ich denke, sie ist einfach nur nervös."

Ryan: _traurig_ Das glaube ich nicht, Seth. Sie haßt mich!

Seth: Ich glaube nicht, daß sie Dich hassen könnte, selbst, wenn sie wollte. Es wird am Anfang vielleicht etwas unangenehm sein für Euch beide, aber Du wirst sehen, daß Ihr Euch wieder gut verstehen werdet.

Ryan: „Ich hoffe, Du hast Recht.Es wäre schön,wenigstens wieder mit ihr befreundet zu sein."

Seth grinste: Okay, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Hey, ich muß Dir noch was erzählen. Du glaubst nicht, was Alyssa gestern gemacht hat…

Den Rest des Essens erzählte Seth Geschichten von Alyssa und Summer, aber Ryan hörte nur noch mit einem Ohr hin. Er versuchte, sich zusammenreißen und Seth zuzuhören, aber seine Gedanken schweiften ständig ab zu Marissa. Als sie fertig waren mit Essen, bezahlte er und verabschiedete sich von Seth

Ryan: Ich muß wieder ins Büro, aber ich werde sehen, daß ich bald bei Euch vorbei komme, ich hab's Alyssa versprochen. Und tut mir leid, daß ich heute kein besonders aufmerksamer Zuhörer war.

Seth lachte: Kein besonders aufmerksamer Zuhörer? Ich glaube, Du hast nicht ein Wort von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe, nachdem ich Dir von Marissa erzählt habe.

Ryan mußte grinsen: Ich fürchte fast, Du hast recht. Tut mir leid. Also, ich muß los.

Er umarmte Seth und ging zurück ins Büro. Aber den Rest des Tages konnte er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, weil er immer wieder an Marissa denken mußte und daran, daß sie bald wieder in seiner Nähe sein würde…


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Marissa rannte aufgeregt in ihrem Appartment hin und her. Ihr Flug ging in 2 Stunden und sie wurde einfach nicht fertig! Immer wieder fielen ihr Sachen ein, die sie vergessen hatte. Oh Mist, sie hatte die Unterlagen im Büro vergessen! Sie seufzte und sagte zu sich selber „Du weißt, warum Du so durcheinander bist. Du kannst ruhig zugeben, daß er Dir fehlt und daß Du nervös bist, weil Du ihn vielleicht bald wiedersehen wirst." Sie schleppte ihren Koffer nach unten, schnappte sich ein Taxi und fuhr zum Büro. Dort angekommen, bat sie den Fahrer zu warten und rannte die Treppen hoch, vorbei an ihrer erstaunten Sekretärin und war, mit den Papieren unter ihrem Arm, schon wieder auf dem Weg nach unten, bevor diese überhaupt kapiert hatte, was los war. So hatte sie ihre Chefin noch nie gesehen.

Als Marissa aus dem Flugzeug stieg und durch's Gate gegangen war, hörte sie einen begeisterten Schrei und dann umarmte Summer sie auch schon so heftig, daß Marissa kaum noch Luft bekam. Sie lachte und erwiderte die Umarmung, froh, ihre beste Freundin endlich wieder zu sehen.

Summer: _aufgeregt_ „Ist das schön, Dich endlich wieder hier zu haben!"

Marissa: „Ich bin auch froh, wieder hier zu sein, ich hab Dich wahnsinnig vermißt."

Summer: „Komm, laß uns Dein Gepäck holen und dann fahren wir zu uns. Seth freut sich auch schon auf Dich."

Marissa: „Summ, bist Du sicher, daß ich Euch nicht störe?

Summer: „Du störst uns nie! Hör auf mit dem Quatsch, laß uns die Koffer holen und dann fahren wir."

Kurze Zeit später hörte Seth das Zuschlagen einer Autotür und ging mit Alyssa nach draußen. Er umarmte Marissa zur Begrüßung.

Seth: Hey, es ist schön, Dich endlich wiederzusehen, Marissa.

Marissa: „Ich freue mich auch, Seth."

Summer hatte Alyssa auf den Arm genommen und sagte: „Mäuschen, errinnerst Du Dich noch an Marissa? Wir sind vor einiger Zeit in New York bei ihr zu Besuch gewesen."

Alyssa: „Klar, Mommy, ich weiß doch, wer Marissa ist (_sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie gar nicht verstehen, daß ihre Mutter jemals daran gezweifelt hatte_). Hi, Marissa."

Marissa: Hi Alyssa, Du bist ja vielleicht groß geworden.

Alyssa: Klar, ich bin ja auch schon 4 Jahre alt (_dabei hielt sie stolz 4 Finger hoch_)!

Seth:"Warte, ich nehm das."

Seth schnappte sich Marissa's Koffer und brachte ihn ins Haus. Summer und Marissa liefen mit Alyssa fröhlich quatschend hinterher. Später am Abend, nachdem sie gegessen und viel geredet und gelacht hatten, trug Seth Alyssa, die auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, nach oben, um sie ins Bett zu bringen, während Summer und Marissa den Tisch abräumten und das Geschirr abwuschen.

Summer: „Oh Coop, es ist so schön, endlich wieder richtig mit Dir quatschen zu können. Hast Du Jake schon erzählt, daß Du zurück nach Newport ziehst?

Marissa: „Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht, ich habe ihn die letzten Tage nicht gesehen, weil er auf einer Geschäftsreise ist. Aber ich habe ja auch noch Zeit, denn die neue Filiale wird in frühestens zwei Monaten eröffnet, das heißt, ich ziehe erst in eineinhalb Monaten um."

Summer:" Und wie lange bleibst Du jetzt erstmal hier?"

Marissa: „Naja, ich treffe mich Montag mit dem Innenausstatter und dann brauche ich ein paar Tage, um mir hier schon mal Wohnungen anzuschauen. Das heißt, ich bleibe ungefähr eine Woche, wenn das Okay für Euch ist."

Summer: „Na klar ist das Okay für uns, Du kannst auch länger bleiben. Ich freue mich über jeden Tag, den Du länger hier bist. Hast Du…" _Sie wurde vom Klingeln an der Tür unterbrochen._ Das ist Kirsten, sie wollte was vorbeibringen. Coop, kannst Du aufmachen? Ich komme sofort."

Marissa ging zur Tür und öffnete sie und da stand ER und starrte sie an…


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Marissa stand wie versteinert da und wagte kaum zu atmen. Natürlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, ihn wiederzusahen, aber nicht so schnell. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm lösen und hatte das Gefühl, in ihrem Bauch würde eine Horde von Schmetterlingen fliegen.

_Marissas Gedanken_

Oh mein Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, daß er hier vor mir steht! Er sieht noch besser aus als damals, irgendwie erwachsener. Aber seine Augen haben sich nicht verändert. Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, darin zu ertrinken. Und dieses Gefühl, wenn er mich ansieht!

Auch Ryan stand völlig erstarrt da und sah sie nur an, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er innerlich verbrennen.

_Ryans Gedanken_

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß das möglich wäre, aber sie ist noch hübscher geworden. Und ihre Augen funkeln immer noch wie tausend Sterne. Mein Gott, wie sehr ich sie vermißt habe, wird mir jetzt erst richtig klar. Am liebsten würde ich sie einfach an mich ziehen und küssen. _Er grinste innerlich bei dem Gedanken daran._ Das wäre wohl kein guter Start.

Die beiden standen sich eine kleine Ewigkeit gegenüber und sahen sich nur an und man konnte die Energie zwischen ihnen fast sehen. Plötzlich wurde Marissa klar, daß sie noch kein Wort gesagt hatte und er immer noch draußen vor der Tür stand. Sie versuchte, nicht zu nervös zu klingen und lächelte ihn an.

Marissa: Komm rein, Summer ist in der Küche.

Ryan antwortet mit rauher Stimme: Danke. Das ist ja vielleicht eine Überraschung. Ich meine, ich wußte, daß Du kommst, Seth hat es mir erzählt. Aber ich wußte nicht, daß Du schon so bald hier sein würdest… _Er fing an, leicht zu stottern und wurde rot_… Aber ich, ich bin, ich meine, es ist schön, also, ach verdammt! _reiß Dich gefälligst zusammen, Idiot! sagte er zu sich selber_ Was ich sagen wollte, ist, daß ich mich freue, Dich wiederzusehen…

Marissa mußte innerlich grinsen. Mein Gott, wie süß er war, wenn er verlegen wurde!

Marissa: I-Ich freue mich auch, Dich wiederzusehen, Ryan. Du hast mir gefehlt._Verdammt, __hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt? _Äh, ich meine, ihr alle hier, ihr alle habt mir gefehlt, vor allem natürlich Summer, alleine shoppen zu gehen macht einfach keinen Spaß und… _Oh Gott, jetzt fängst Du an, Unsinn zu reden, also halt lieber einfach die Klappe!..._sie verstummte.

Sie lächelten sich verlegen an und beide trauten sich nicht, noch mehr zu sagen. Glücklicherweise kam in diesem Moment Summer aus der Küche. Sie sah, wie die beiden sich mit hochroten Köpfen gegenüber standen und mußte grinsen.

Summer: Hi, Ryan. Dich hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Ryan räusperte sich und versuchte seine Stimme unter Gewalt zu bekommen.

Ryan: Naja, ich wollte nur mal kurz reinschauen, ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause und…

Summer: Hey, wir freuen uns immer, wenn Du uns besuchst. Aber Alyssa wird schmollen, wenn sie hört, daß Du da warst und sie Dich nicht gesehen hat.

Ryan lächelte: Ich habe ihr vorhin am Telefon versprochen, daß ich bald vorbeikomme und sie besuche und weil ja morgen Samstag ist und ich frei habe, dachte ich, ich könnte vielleicht mit ihr in den Zoo gehen oder so?

Summer: Klar, davon wird sie begeistert sein. Aber… _sie drohte ihm spielerisch mit ihrem __Zeigefinger…_ stopf sie nicht wieder so mit Süßigkeiten voll wie beim letzten Mal. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend Bauchschmerzen…

Ryan: _grinsend_ Versprochen. Dann komme ich so gegen Mittag und hole sie ab, ist das Okay?

Summer: Okay, ich sag's ihr, sie wird sich freuen. Willst Du nicht noch ein bißchen bleiben? Seth kommt auch gleich wieder runter.

Ryan: Danke, aber nein. Ich bin total erledigt und möchte nach Hause.

Summer: Na gut, bis morgen dann.

Ryan: Bis morgen. Bis dann, Marissa.

Marissa: Bis dann…

Als Ryan gegangen war, drehte sich Summer breit grinsend zu Marissa um.

Summer: _ironisch_ Na, wie geht's?

Marissa: Oh Gott, Summer, ich dachte, mein Herz bleibt stehen, als er vor mir stand! Ich wußte, daß es komisch werden wird, aber ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Und dann habe ich auch noch gesagt, daß ich ihn vermißt habe!

Summer: WAS?

Marissa: Ja, kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? Es ist mir einfach rausgerutscht und dann habe ich versucht, das Ganze zu vertuschen, aber ich habe nur Unsinn geredet. Irgendwas von alleine shoppen gehen, glaube ich. Also habe ich dann lieber den Mund gehalten, ehe ich mich noch mehr lächerlich gemacht hätte. Aber er war auch nicht viel besser, er hat auch kaum einen vernünftigen Satz rausgekriegt und dann hat er angefangen zu stottern und ist knallrot geworden. Und als Du dann endlich kamst, waren wir beide total verlegen…

Summer: _lachend_ Na, wenn das so weitergeht mit Euch beiden, haben Seth und ich auf jeden Fall viel zu lachen!

Marissa: Haha! Summer, Du bist eine Nervensäge, aber ich habe Dich wirklich vermißt. Es ist einfach nicht das Gleiche, wenn ich nur am Telefon mit Dir sprechen kann. _gähnt_ Ich glaube, dieser Tag war doch ziehmlich anstrengend. Bist Du böse, wenn ich jetzt ins Bett gehe?

Summer: Quatsch, ich gehe auch gleich schlafen. Die Schwangerschaft macht mich müde.

Marissa: Okay, gute Nacht, Summ. Bis morgen.

Auf der Treppe begegnete ihr Seth.

Marissa: Gute Nacht, Seth.

Seth: Gute Nacht, Marissa.

Seth kam in die Küche und legte von hinten die Arme um seine Frau.

Seth: Hey, Kleines. Gehen wir auch schlafen? Sag mal, wer war eigentlich eben an der Tür?

Summer: Ryan.

Seth: Oh, was wollte er denn? _fängt an zu grinsen_ Sind er und Marissa sich begegnet?

Summer:_grinsend_ Marissa hat die Tür aufgemacht. Und als ich dann kurz danach in den Flur kam, standen sich die beiden total verlegen mit knallroten Köpfen gegegüber und haben sich angestarrt. Nach dem zu urteilen, was Marissa erzählt hat, haben wir eine ziehmlich witzige Situation verpaßt.

Seth mußte lachen: Da wäre ich gerne dabeigewesen. Aber jetzt laß uns ins Bett gehen. Ich bin ziehmlich müde…


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Am nächsten Morgen war Seth schon früh zur Arbeit gegangen. Er hatte vor ein paar Jahren in einem Comic-Verlag angefangen und liebte seine Arbeit sehr. Inzwischen war er für seine eigene Comicreihe zuständig und hatte großen Erfolg damit.

Summer und Marissa saßen mit Alyssa in der Küche und unterhielten sich, als das Telefon klingelte. Summer ging ran und drehte sich kurz danach zu Marissa um.

Summer: Kannst Du mir einen Gefallen tun? Ich müßte kurz ins Büro, irgendetwas ist schiefgegangen bei einer Lieferung. Kannst Du so lange auf Alyssa aufpassen?

Summer hatte gleich nach dem Studium, wo sie, genau wie Marissa, als Hauptfach Fashion&Design belegt hatte, einen Job in einer der größten Modefirmen von Newport bekommen und hatte inzwischen ihre eigene Kollektion. Nach der Geburt von Alyssa hatte sie angefangen, von zu Hause aus zu arbeiten, so daß sie nur noch selten ins Büro mußte. Aber wenn etwas schiefging, war immer noch sie diejenige, die Entscheidungen treffen mußte.

Marissa: Klar, das mache ich gerne.

Summer: Danke. Es dauert bestimmt nicht lange.

Kurz danach fuhr Summer weg und Marissa und Alyssa gingen in Alyssas Zimmer, weil Alyssa unbedingt Marissa ihre neuste Puppe zeigen wollte. Sie hatten ca. eine halbe Stunde gespielt, als Marissas Handy klingelte.

Marissa: Hallo?

Summer: Ich bin's. Kommst Du klar mit Alyssa?

Marissa: Mach Dir keine Gedanken. Wir spielen gerade mit ihren Puppen.

Summer: Es könnte sein, daß ich doch ein bißchen länger brauche. Aber Ryan kommt sowieso gleich vorbei, um sie abzuholen. Kannst Du noch so lange auf sie aufpassen?

Marissa: Na klar, das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Ich habe heute sowieso nichts zu tun.

Summer: Danke, bis nachher.

Nachdem Marissa aufgelegt hatte, biß sie sich auf die Lippe. Da hatte sie sich ja was schönes eingebrockt! Also würde sie Ryan schon wieder sehen! _Beruhige Dich! Es wird schon klappen!_ sagte sie zu sich selber. Sie drehte sich zu Alyssa um.

Marissa: Das war Deine Mama. Sie braucht noch ein bißchen länger im Büro, aber Dein Onkel Ryan wird gleich kommen, um mit Dir in den Zoo zu gehen.

Alyssa: Oh, das wird lustig. Mit Onkel Ryan ist es immer lustig. Und bei ihm kriege ich auch immer Süßigkeiten, Mama schimpft dann immer mit ihm.

Marissa lachte: Ja, davon habe ich schon gehört.

Alyssa: Kennst Du Onkel Ryan schon? Er ist wirklich nett.

Marissa seufzte leise: Ja, ich kenne Onkel Ryan schon. Er war mit mir und Deiner Mom und Deinem Dad zusammen in der Schule.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Marissa ging nach unten und machte auf.

Marissa: _verlegen_ Hi Ryan.

Ryan: _auch verlegen_ Hi, ich wollte Alyssa abholen. Ist Summer gar nicht da?

Marissa: Nein, Summer mußte ins Büro, deshalb habe ich auf Alyssa aufgepaßt.

Alyssa kam die Treppe runtergerannt und rannte auf Ryan zu

Alyssa: Onkel Ryan!

Ryan: _lächelnd_ Na Mäuschen, bereit für einen aufregenden Ausflug in den Zoo? Hol doch noch schnell Dein Jacke und dann fahren wir, Okay?

Alyssa zog sich ihre Jacke an und drehte sich zu Marissa um

Alyssa: Kommst Du auch mit, Marissa?

Marissa: Nein, ich glaube nicht, Alyssa.

Alyssa: _enttäuscht_ Och bitte, komm doch mit. Du wirst sehen, das ist lustig.

Ryan: _verlegen_ Komm doch ruhig mit. Was könnte aufregender sein als ein Tag im Zoo?

Alyssa: Vielleicht kauft Onkel Ryan Dir auch Schokolade.

Marissa mußte lachen: Wie kann ich da noch nein sagen? Okay, ich komme mit, ich hole nur schnell meine Jacke und lege Summer einen Zettel hin.

Ryan: Okay, ich setze Alyssa schon mal ins Auto.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Nach ein paar Minuten Fahrt war das betretene Schweigen, das vorher geherrscht hatte, vorbei und vor allem Alyssa hörte nicht auf, fröhlich zu plappern. Sie erzählte kleine Geschichten und brachte Ryan und Marissa damit mehr als einmal zum Lachen. Als die drei schließlich am Zoo ankamen, lachten und scherzten sie miteinander und sowohl Marissa als auch Ryan fühlten sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Alyssa lachte und hüpfte zwischen den beiden hin und her, während sie sich ein Tier-Gehege nach dem anderen ansahen. Vor allem die Seehunde gefielen ihr und sie jauchzte vor Freude, als ein Wärter die Tiere kleine Kunststücke vorführen ließ während der Fütterung. Als Alyssa Mittags Hunger bekam, aßen sie eine Kleinigkeit und gingen dann weiter, um sich weitere Tiere anzusehen. Als sie an einem kleinen Laden vorbeikamen, drehte Alyssa sich mit einem Dackelblick zu Ryan um.

Alyssa: Onkel Ryan, kann ich ein bißchen Schokolade haben? Bitte, ich verspreche Dir, ich sage es auch nicht der Mami…

Ryan: _lachend_ Du bist vielleicht ein Schlingel, Du weißt genau, daß ich nicht nein sagen kann, wenn Du mich so ansiehst. Na gut. Warte, wir kommen mit.

Marissa: _lachend_ Manches ändert sich wohl nie. Bei mir hast Du damals auch nie nein sagen können, wenn ich Dich so angesehen habe.

Ryan piekste sie mit seinem Zeigefinger lächelnd in die Seite.

Ryan: _lachend_ Ja, und Du wußtest das genauso gut wie jetzt Alyssa. _Er warf in gespielter __Verzweiflung die Arme hoch._ Ich bin einfach machtlos gegen Eure weiblichen Tricks.

Marissa lachte und sie gingen in den Kiosk. Ryan kaufte für Alyssa Schokolade und für sich und Marissa Eis und sie gingen weiter zu den Bären. Alyssa war ganz aufgeregt, als sie sah, daß auch ein Bären-Baby in dem Gehege war und wollte unbedingt noch ein bißchen bleiben, deshalb setzten Marissa und Ryan sich auf eine Bank in ihrer Nähe und beobachteten sie lächelnd.

Marissa: _lächelnd_ Sie ist wirklich süß

Ryan: _lächelnd_ Ja, das ist sie. Aber sie kann manchmal auch sehr anstrengend sein. Ich bin immer ganz geschafft, wenn ich solche Ausflüge mit ihr gemacht habe.

Marissa: _lachend_ Tja, Du wirst halt alt!

Ryan: Oh, na warte…

Er fing an, sie zu kitzeln und sie wand sich vor Lachen und landete dabei mit dem Kopf fast auf seinem Schoß. Er hörte auf, sie zu kitzeln und sah sie nur an. Ihre Augen strahlten ihn an und er beugte sich langsam nach unten… Plötzlich hörte er Alyssa schreien.

Alyssa: Onkel Ryan!

Beide zuckten zusammen, Ryan räusperte sich.

Ryan: _bedauernd_ Entschuldige.

Er stand auf und ging zu Alyssa, während Marissa auf der Bank sitzen blieb und kaum glauben konnte, was eben fast geschehen wäre. Er hätte sie fast geküßt!

Ryan: Hey, Mäuschen, was ist passiert?

Alyssa: _weinend_ Ich habe meine Schokolade fallen lassen.

Ryan: Kein Problem, wir kaufen Dir eine neue, okay?

Alyssa nickte schniefend und sie gingen zu Marissa.

Ryan: Marissa, kannst Du kurz auf sie aufpassen? Ich gehe schnell zurück zu dem Kiosk und hole eine neue Schokolade für Alyssa.

Er ging zu dem Kiosk und als er mit der Schokolade in der Hand zu Marissa und Alyssa zurückkam, hatte Marissa Alyssa auf dem Arm und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum. Das kleine Mädchen schrie vor Begeisterung und Ryan stand da und beobachtete die beiden lächelnd. Ja, so hatte er es sich damals immer vorgestellt! Er hatte sich ihn und Marissa mit ihren Kindern im Park vorgestellt, spielend und lachend.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Marissa und Alyssa ihn entdeckt und Alyssa kam auf ihn zugerannt, Marissa rannte lachend hinter ihr her. Er gab Alyssa die Schokolade und sie lachte und biß ein riesiges Stück davon ab, bevor sie sich mit vollem Mund zu ihnen umdrehte.

Alyssa: Können wir jetzt noch zu den Pinguinen gehen?

Ryan: Okay, Mäuschen, aber nur noch zu den Pinguinen. Wir müssen bald gehen, es ist schon fünf Uhr und Deine Mama wartet sicher schon auf uns.

Alyssa: Schade, aber können wir bald nochmal hier her kommen? Und kommt Marissa dann auch wieder mit? Weißt Du, Onkel Ryan, sie ist auch so lustig und nett wie Du.

Marissa mußte lachen und sah hinüber zu Ryan, der sie liebevoll anlächelte und antwortete

Ryan: Ja, das weiß ich.

Alyssa sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und wunderte sich. Erwachsene benahmen sich manchmal sehr komisch! Ihr Onkel starrte Marissa an und Marissa starrte zurück und keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Sie nahm mit der linken Hand Ryan's Hand und mit der rechten Hand Marissa's Hand und zog die beiden mit sich zu den Pinguinen.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Auto wurde Alyssa müde, deshalb nahm Ryan sie auf den Arm und als sie beim Auto angekommen waren, schlief die Kleine schon tief und fest. Auf der Rückfahrt unterhielten Ryan und Marissa sich leise und als sie bei Summer und Seth angekommen waren, trug Ryan Alyssa ins Haus und hoch in ihr Zimmer, um sie ins Bett zu legen. Marissa ging zu Summer in die Küche und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Summer: _grinsend_ Na, bist Du geschafft? Ich fand es übrigens sehr interessant, daß Du mitgegangen bist…

Marissa: _verlegen_ Alyssa hat mich gebeten mitzukommen…

Summer: _lachend_ Aha, und Du bist natürlich nur deshalb mitgegangen und nicht etwa, weil Du bei Ryan sein wolltest. Wie seid ihr beide denn miteinander klargekommen?

Marissa: _lacht verlegen_ Es war toll, Summer. Fast so wie früher. Wir haben gelacht, Eis gegessen, dann hat er mich beinahe geküßt … _tut unschuldig_…und dann sind wir zu den Pinguinen gegangen und…

Summer: _aufgeregt_ Was? Er hat Dich fast geküßt? Wie, wo, wann denn und wieso nur fast?

Ryan kam die Treppe runter und hörte Marissa und Summer reden. Er ging näher und obwohl er sich etwas schämte, konnte er nicht anders, als zuzuhören.

Marissa: Ja, es war toll. Ich hatte ihn geärgert und deshalb hat er mich so sehr gekitzelt, daß ich fast auf seinem Schoß gelegen habe und dann hat er sich zu mir runtergebeugt und wollte mich küssen, aber leider hat Alyssa in dem Moment nach ihm gerufen und er ist zu ihr rüber gegangen…

Summer: Oh mein Gott, das ist ja einfach unglaublich! Und was ist dann passiert?

Marissa: Eigentlich gar nichts mehr. Es gab noch so einen Moment, wir haben uns angesehen und er hat so liebevoll gelächelt und wir konnten unsere Blicke einfach nicht von einander lösen. Oh Summer, es war fantastisch, fast magisch! Naja, und dann sind wir noch zu den Pinguinen gegangen und dann nach Hause gefahren…

Summer: Ich hätte es bis heute nicht für möglich gehalten, aber vielleicht wird ja doch noch etwas aus Euch.

Marissa: Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein, davon habe ich die letzten 6 Jahre geträumt, Summer. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er daran überhaupt Interesse hat…

Ryan stand da und lächelte, sein Herz raste. Er hatte in den letzten 6 Jahre gehofft, daß er nochmal die Chance haben würde, Marissa seine Liebe zu beweisen, aber es nie wirklich für möglich gehalten. Aber jetzt schien es so, daß diese Möglichkeit nicht so abwegig war, wie er gedacht hatte. Er tat so, als wäre er gerade von oben runtergekommen und ging in die Küche.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Ryan: Na Summer, hat Marissa Dir schon erzählt, was für einen tollen Tag wir hatten? Alyssa hat uns ganz schön auf Trab gehalten.

Summer: _lachend_ Ja, das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, sie ist wirklich ein Wildfang. Hey Ryan, willst Du nicht noch zum Essen bleiben?

Ryan sagte gerne ja, so hatte er wenigstens einen Grund, noch ein bißchen mehr Zeit mit Marissa zu verbringen.

Ryan: Gerne, ich habe sowieso noch keine Lust, nach Hause zu gehen.

Summer: Gut, könnt ihr beide schon mal den Tisch decken?

Ryan und Marissa deckten den Tisch und nachdem Seth von der Arbeit gekommen war und sie gegessen hatten, saßen die 4 zusammen und lachten viel, als sie sich gemeinsam an Momente aus ihrer gemeinsamen Highshool-Zeit errinnerten. Es wurde immer später und nachdem Seth mehrmals gegähnt hatte, stand er auf.

Seth: Tut mir leid, ich bin wirklich todmüde, ich gehe jetzt schlafen, ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht böse.

Summer sah von Marissa zu Ryan und wieder zurück. Dann grinste sie Marissa an, die mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte, Summers Plan zu verhindern, doch ohne Erfolg.

Summer: _laut gähnend_ Also, ich bin auch müde. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid nicht böse, wenn ich auch ins Bett gehe?

Marissa sah sie mit einem „Ich hätte große Lust, Dich umzubringen!-Blick" an, doch Summer grinste sie nur an, stand seelenruhig auf und fing an, den Tisch abzuräumen. Marissa stand auch auf.

Marissa: Warte, ich helfe Dir, Summer.

Sie schnappte sich ein paar Teller und ging hinter Summer her in die Küche.

Marissa: Was machst Du denn für einen Quatsch, Summ? Jeder Blinde hätte gemerkt, was Du vorhast, wenn Du ganz plötzlich müde wirst und dann auch noch so laut gähnst, daß wahrscheinlich selbst Alyssa Dich oben hören konnte.

Summer: Ach komm schon, sei doch nicht so feige. Ich möchte Euch beiden doch nur die Gelegenheit geben, ein bißchen alleine zu sein.

Marissa: _seufzend_ Ich weiß, Summ, aber ich möchte nicht, daß Du ihn dazu zwingst, vielleicht will er ja gar nicht mit mir alleine sein.

Summer: Natürlich will er das. Er hat Dich den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Glaub mir einfach, Okay Coop? Oh, und ich will morgen genau hören, was noch passiert ist, klar? Viel Spaß…

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie lächelnd aus der Küche.

In der Zwischenzeit saß Ryan alleine im Wohnzimmer. Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, was Summer gemacht hatte. Er mußte leise lachen, als er an den Blick dachte, mit dem Marissa Summer angesehen hatte. Das Ganze war ihr wahnsinnig peinlich gewesen, daß hatte er gemerkt…

Summer: Gute Nacht, Ryan.

Ryan drehte sich um und sah Summer die Treppe raufgehen.

Ryan: Gute Nacht, Summer.

Marissa kam verlegen lächelnd ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Ryan: Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt auch besser, es ist schon spät und Du bist sicher auch müde?

Marissa: Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin überhaupt noch nicht müde. Du?

Ryan: Nein, ich auch nicht. Was hältst Du von einem Spaziergang?

Marissa: Sehr gerne.

Ryan und Marissa liefen durch die Straßen und unterhielten sich. Beide genossen das Gefühl, den anderen wieder so Nahe bei sich zu haben.

Marissa: _grinsend_ Glaubst Du, Alyssa erzählt Summer, daß sie von Dir Schokolade bekommen hat?

Ryan: _lachend_ Oh Gott, ich hoffe nicht. Dann bin ich in Schwierigkeiten. Aber ich kann ihrem Charme einfach nicht widerstehen. Sie ist viel zu niedlich…

Marissa: _lachend_ Ja, das ist sie. Und sie betet Dich geradezu an.

Ryan: _grinsend_ Ja, mag sein. Aber sie war genauso begeistert von Dir _…er fügte leise__hinzu…_und das verstehe ich gut.

Er sah sie mit einem liebevollen Blick an und Marissa lächelte verlegen.

Marissa: Danke. Ich liebe kleine Kinder. Ich habe immer gedacht, daß ich in diesem Alter vielleicht selber schon ein Kind haben würde, aber _…sie seufzte…_irgendwie hat es wohl nicht sein sollen. Ich beschwere mich nicht, ich habe einen guten Job und gute Freunde, aber manchmal…

Ryan: _leise_ … reicht das nicht aus, um Dich glücklich zu machen. Ich kenne das Gefühl. Ich habe den Job, von dem ich immer geträumt habe und eine tolle Familie, die mich liebt und trotzdem…

Marissa: _leise_ … fühlst Du Dich manchmal einsam.

Ryan sah sie an und lächelte. Sie hatte schon damals als Einzige immer erkannt, was in ihm vorging, weil er bei ihr nie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, sich verstellen zu müssen. Er hatte gewußt, daß sie ihn liebte, trotz seiner Schwächen. Und diese Zusammengehörigkeit, die er auch jetzt, wenn sie sich gegenseitig ihre Sätze beendeten, noch spürte, hatte er bei keiner Anderen jemals wieder gefühlt.

Inzwischen waren sie schon ziehmlich lange Zeit gelaufen und liefen oberhalb vom Strand entlang. Sie lächelte ihn an.

Marissa: Komm, laß uns zum Strand runtergehen, ja? Ich habe den Strand wahnsinnig vermißt.

Bevor Ryan wußte, was los war, rannte Marissa zum Strand runter und lachte dabei. Sie rief „Komm schon, Ryan!". Ryan mußte lachen und rannte hinter ihr her.

Ryan: _grinsend_ Du bist verrückt, weißt Du das?

Marissa: _lachend_ Ja, das weiß ich, aber… Hey, ich glaube, es fängt an zu regnen.

Ryan: Ach Quatsch, hier regnet es doch fast nie.

Noch ehe er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, fing es plötzlich an zu schütten und sie waren beide innerhalb kürzester Zeit naß bis auf die Knochen. Ryan nahm Marissa's Hand und rannte mit ihr los zu dem Wachturm, bei dem sie damals immer gesessen hatten. Dort angekommen, versuchten sie, sich wenigstens ein bißchen vor dem starken Regen zu schützen, hatten aber nicht viel Erfolg damit. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf den Boden. Marissa war klitschnaß und machte ein derart ungläubiges Gesicht, daß Ryan lachen mußte.

Marissa:_ lachend_ Was ist? Warum lachst Du? Sehe ich so schlimm aus? Sie sehen auch nicht viel besser aus, mein Herr.

Ryan: _lachend_ Nein, Du siehst toll aus. Du siehst aus wie bei unserem ersten Date, nachdem ich Dich in den Pool geworfen hatte.

Marissa: _grinsend_ Naja, eigentlich war das unser zweites Date, bei unserem ersten Date hast Du mich versetzt.

Ryan: _grinsend_ Das muß ich mir wohl ewig anhören, wie? Ach komm schon, ich hab's doch wieder gutgemacht, oder?

Marissa: _lächelnd_ Ja, ich muß zugeben, unser zweites Date war fast perfekt.

Ryan: _gespielt empört _Hey, was heißt hier nur fast perfekt?

Marissa: _lächelnd_ Naja, wenn Seth nicht angerufen hätte…

Ryan: _lächelnd_ Ja, ich errinnere mich noch gut daran. Ich wollte Dich gerade küssen und ich wußte, daß Du auch darauf gewartet hast, da klingelte das Telefon. Oh Gott, ich habe Seth dafür verflucht. Du hast so umwerfend ausgesehen an diesem Abend _…fängt an zu grinsen…_ sowohl in trockenem als auch in nassem Zustand.

Marissa: _kichernd_ Du bist ganz schön eingebildet, wer sagt Dir denn, daß ich darauf gewartet habe, Dich zu küssen?

Ryan piekste sie mit seinem Zeigefinger spielerisch in die Seite.

Ryan: _grinsend_ Das habe ich gemerkt, also versuch erst gar nicht, es zu leugnen. Du konntest mir nicht widerstehen. _Er lachte_

Marissa: _lachend_ Ach Quatsch, das mußt Du Dir eingebildet haben.

Ryan lachte und fing an, sie zu kitzeln.

Ryan: Na komm schon, gib es zu…

Marissa wand sich vor Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ryan kitzelte sie weiter, Marissa rutschte vor Lachen zur Seite, Ryan beugte sich über sie und kitzelte sie weiter.Marissa schüttelte wieder den Kopf „Ryan, bitte, bitte, hör auf, mich zu kitzeln", Ryan lachte „Gib es zu…" und kitzelte sie weiter, inzwischen war er über ihr, Marissa japste lachend nach Luft „Ok, ok, ich gebe es zu. Ja, ich habe darauf gewartet, daß Du mich küßt"

Ryan hörte zufrieden grinsend auf, sie zu kitzeln und sah auf sie runter. Sein Blick wurde weich und seine Augen schienen jedes Detail von Marissa's Geschicht in sich aufzunehmen und auch Marissa sah ihn an und fühlte, wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann und dann beugte Ryan sich nach unten. Sein Gesicht kam ihrem immer näher und Marissa konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem nassen Gesicht spüren. Beide hatten das Gefühl, als würde die Welt stillstehen, als sich ihre Lippen endlich trafen. Er küßte sie zärtlich und als der Kuß leidenschaftlicher wurde und sich ihre Zungen trafen, schlang Marissa die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich nach unten, so daß er mit ihr auf dem Boden lag. Keiner von beiden bemerkte, daß der Regen immer stärker wurde, sie fühlten nur noch die Gegenwart des Anderen und die Wärme ihrer Körper.

* * *

**Danke für die Reviews, die ihr bis jetzt abgegeben habt. Ich freue mich immer sehr darüber. Wenn Ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, nur her damit! Bitte sagt, was Ihr denkt und hinterlaßt Reviews...**


	10. Kapitel 10

**Sorry, daß ich so lange nicht gepostet habe, mein Computer haßt mich und ich konnte nicht online gehen. Danke für Eure Reviews, ich liebe es immer, sie zu lesen.**

**Kapitel 10**

Ryan wachte auf und lächelte, als er sah, daß Marissa schlafend in seinen Armen lag. Nach all den Jahren, in denen er sie so sehr vermißt hatte, konnte er kaum glauben, daß er sie endlich wieder bei sich hatte. Die letzte Nacht war so unglaublich gewesen, daß es Ryan nicht gewundert hätte, wenn er beim Aufwachen festgestellt hätte, daß alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Er lächelte, als er sich errinnerte, wie er sie gekitzelt und dann geküßt hatte. Wie er dieses Gefühl vermißt hatte! Sie einfach nur in seinen Armen zu halten, war das schönste, was er seit langem erlebt hatte. Sie hatten sich am Strand noch lange Zeit geküßt, bis ihnen beiden kalt geworden war. Er war aufgestanden, hatte sie hochgezogen und sie war wie selbstverständlich mit zu ihm nach Hause gegangen. Sie hatten sich schon auf dem Weg ständig geküßt und kaum, daß er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, hatten sie im Wohnzimmer weitergemacht, bis sie schließlich auf der Couch lagen. Und dort waren sie dann beide nach einer Weile eingeschlafen.

Marissa wachte auf und als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie in ein paar strahlend blaue Augen, die sie liebevoll ansahen. Also war die letzte Nacht doch kein Traum gewesen…

Marissa: _lächelnd_ Guten Morgen

Ryan: _lächelnd_ Guten Morgen

Marissa: Wow, ich kann nicht glauben, daß ich wirklich in Deinen Armen aufwache…

Ryan: Ich weiß, als ich aufgewacht bin, habe ich auch erst gedacht, ich würde noch träumen.

Ryan sah sie an und mußte lächeln. Sie sah unglaublich sexy aus, total verschlafen, die Haare verwuschelt und ihre Lippen waren etwas geschwollen von den vielen Küssen.

Ryan: Du bist einfach unglaublich schön.

Marissa: Danke. Du siehst aber auch nicht gerade schlecht aus.

Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuß, doch er hielt sie fest, zog sie näher an sich und küßte sie. Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihre, sanft und dennoch fest. Sie schloß die Augen und genoß das Gefühl, als sich seine Zunge den Weg in ihren Mund bahnte und mit ihrer Zunge spielte. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Ryan hörte nicht auf, sie zu küssen und murmelte nur: „Der Anrufbeantworter kann rangehen". Sie hörte eine Frauenstimme und fühlte, wie Ryan sich versteifte.

Lily: Ryan? Ich bin's, Lily. Du wolltest doch bei mir vorbeikommen, Darling. Okay, ich rufe im Büro an, wahrscheinlich bist Du schon dort.

Ryan seufzte. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Marissa hatte sich von ihm losgemacht und sah ihn fragend an. Er sah ihr in die Augen und versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Ryan: Mach Dir keine Gedanken, ich kläre das nachher sofort.

Marissa: Deine Freundin?

Ryan: Naja, irgendwie schon…

Marissa: Oh, okay.

Ryan: Hey, kümmere Dich nicht darum, sie ist mir nicht wichtig.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und küßte sie sanft. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

Ryan: Was ist mit Dir? Hast Du jemanden?

Marissa: Ja, irgendwie schon. Aber das ist auch nichts wichtiges. Wenn ich nächste Woche in New York bin, sehe ich ihn wieder und ich wollte mich sowieso von ihm trennen.

Ryan: _lächelnd_ Okay komm, wir sollten uns diesen Morgen nicht verderben lassen. Ich muß allerdings gleich ins Büro, heute kommen Kunden und die darf ich nicht warten lassen. Aber was hältst Du davon, wenn ich Dich danach abhole? Wir könnten was Essen gehen …_ Er lächelte anzüglich…_ und den Rest des Abends gemeinsam auf der Couch verbringen.

Marissa: _lachend_ Klingt gut, vor allem der zweite Teil. Holst Du mich bei Seth und Summer ab? Ich muß dringend duschen und außerdem wartet Summer sicher schon auf mich, um zu hören, was passiert ist. Nachdem sie gestern abend praktisch den Kuppler gespielt hat…

Ryan: _lachend _Dein Gesicht hättest Du mal sehen sollen, als Summer gesagt hat, sie ist müde…

Marissa: _verlegen lachend_ Ich wußte, daß Du gemerkt hast, was los ist.

Ryan: _lachend_ Jeder hätte das gemerkt. Aber der Blick, den Du ihr gegeben hast, war köstlich.

Marissa: Ich habe versucht, sie zu stoppen, als ich merkte, was sie vorhat, aber ohne Erfolg.

Ryan: _grinsend_ Du kennst doch Summer, wenn sie sich etwas vornimmt, ist sie nicht mehr zu bremsen. Obwohl ich ihr diesmal sehr dankbar bin…

Marissa: _lächelnd_ Ja, stimmt. Im Nachhinein muß ich ihr wohl auch dankbar sein…

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und küßte ihn zart. Dann stand sie auf.

Marissa: Hoch mit Dir, Du Faulpelz. Du mußt ins Büro. Je eher Du dort bist, desto schneller sehen wir uns wieder…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer stand in der Küche, als sie einen Wagen die Einfahrt hochkommen sah. Sie sah wie Ryan etwas zu Marissa sagte, ihr dann einen Kuß gab und dann stieg Marissa aus.

Marissa hatte kaum das Haus betreten, da stand Summer auch schon vor ihr, breit grinsend.

Summer: Guten Morgen. Na, wie geht's? Und, was habt ihr zwei noch so gemacht?

Marissa: _tut unschuldig_ Oh, wir sind nur ein bißchen spazierengegangen.

Summer: Soso, spazierengegangen. Die ganze Nacht durch? Komm schon, Du weißt genau, daß ich vor Neugierde fast platze, also erzähl schon!

Marissa mußte lachen und erzähle in kurzen Worten, was passiert war.

Summer: _aufgeregt_ Siehst Du, ich habe Dir doch gesagt, ihr braucht nur ein bißchen Zeit für Euch. Oh Coop, ich freue mich so für Euch! _Sie umarmte Marissa freudestrahlend_.

Marissa: Aber weißt Du was? Heute morgen hat seine Freundin, diese Lily, angerufen.

Summer: Oh Gott, naja Freundin kann man das eigentlich nicht nennen. Sie ist eher eine Klette, die Ryan nicht losgeworden ist. Um die mußt Du Dir wirklich keine Gedanken machen. _…Sie überlegte kurz…_ Was ist eigentlich mit Jake?

Marissa: _seufzend_ Er kommt in zwei Tagen wieder und dann wird er sich sicher melden. Aber ich möchte lieber warten, bis ich wieder in NY bin. Ich fände es nicht fair, am Telefon Schluß zu machen. Oder was denkst Du?

Summer: Nein, du hast recht, Du solltest es ihm persönlich sagen. Weiß Ryan von ihm?

Marissa: Ja, er hat mich gefragt, ob es jemanden gibt und ich hab's ihm gesagt. Summ, ich kann's nicht fassen, daß ich endlich wieder mit Ryan zusammen sein kann. Die letzte Nacht war wunderschön. _Sie lächelte _So, jetzt brauche ich dringend eine Dusche, Ryan kommt nachher und holt mich ab.

Summer sah lächelnd zu, wie ihre Freundin aufgeregt die Treppe hochrannte. Sie freute sich sehr für die beiden, daß sie endlich wieder miteinander glücklich sein konnten.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen? Bitte schreibt eine Review!**


End file.
